


A is A: Angelus Custos

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: SG-1 and Team Avatar go through the quantum glass to a universe of theoretical technology, as Team Avatar faces an age-old reality.





	A is A: Angelus Custos

**Angelus Custos**

 

Dr. Frasier walked around Asami and Bolin, pointing to where Asami’s hand was on Bolin’s elbow. “So here we see that the point of impact directly interrupts the nervous system’s communication to the rest of the arm, temporarily resulting in loss of sensation to the limb without permanent damage.” The assembled doctors and medics took down notes as Dr. Frasier stepped back. “When you’re ready Ms. Sato.”

 

Before the assembled specialists, Asami drew back as Bolin worked into his earthbending stance. With a grunt he swung at Asami, who countered with a series of jabs up Bolin’s right arm that left if hanging limp at his side. “Ow! C’mon Asami, go a little easy on me.”

 

“Doc said she wants to get the full picture,” Asami said with a smile. “Besides, you’ll bounce back in a few minutes.” Bolin whimpered.

 

“Alright, that’s about all the time we have for now,” Dr. Frasier said. “We’ll meet again in a week to discuss the effects of bioelectric generation and tissue damage.” The group dispersed from the gym, chatting with each other as Asami and Bolin wiped the sweat away. “Thanks for the demonstration, if we ever run into anything like this chi blocking in your world we’ll at least be ready.”

 

“Not a problem,” Bolin said, smiling as he used his left arm to gesture with his right. “I mean yeah, it’s annoying when you’re chi blocked, but Sokka said in his memoirs that after enough times getting hit by it you learn how to work with it.”

 

“Well you two had better hit the showers,” Dr. Frasier said with a smile. “I hear your first mission with SG-1 is today.”

 

“Korra’s really excited,” Asami said. “She can’t wait to see what else is out there, now that Republic City’s being rebuilt and the Earth Kingdom’s deciding what to do about their government things are pretty peaceful right now.”

 

“Well here’s hoping it lasts,” Dr. Frasier said. “With the way things are going with the Goa’uld we’ll have to make sure that we have all hands on deck before they try something big.”

 

“Psssh, c’mon, you’ve got a team of powerful wizards, an alchemist and his loyal squad, the avatar and her team, plus you’ve got all these awesomely trained and equipped soldiers capable of wiping out entire armies. All things considered I’m surprised you haven’t won already.”

 

Dr. Frasier shrugged. “Well as it is we just need you all to come back in one piece. Good luck out there.”

 

Asami waved as she walked out, quickly showering before walking up to the briefing room. Korra and Mako were already there, sitting across from SG-1, now consisting of Col. O’Neill and Maj. Carter. Bolin came in a few seconds later, carrying two donuts and a soda. “What? I was hungry. You know getting chi blocked really builds up an appetite.”

 

Hammond chuckled. “We’ll get started then. Our latest discovery puts the MALP on another alternate Earth. We detected several US military transmissions and satellites. The MALP was put down in what we believe to be Nepal based on the GPS data.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Ah yes, yak milk. Permission to vomit now sir?”

 

Hammond shook his head. “You may want to watch this first colonel.” Hammond pressed the play button on his remote, and the room’s monitor started playing footage from the MALP. The probe rolled forward through snow capped mountains, towards a massive monastery. Four massive statues floated atop platforms in front of it, yellow banners hanging from the ramparts bearing a great single eye. O’Neill realized that he really wished Daniel were with him right now.

 

“It’s like the air temples,” Korra said, jumping in for Daniel. “It must be some kind of monastery, a holy place for whoever lives there.”

 

Asami kept watching, seeing the great doors open. Out came several robots, humanoid in form except for the whole floating off the ground in the lotus position. They all wore orange robes and pants, massive prayer beads around their necks. One floated to the camera, Asami noticing that while the face had been modelled to appear human, there were six bright lights on the “forehead”.

 

“ _If you wish to join us at our monastery, we ask that you proceed in person. We shall hold this drone for you until you wish to retrieve it._ ”

 

“They seem friendly enough,” Carter said. “The way they were talking makes me wonder if there wasn’t some kind of war with robots that led to them hiding away from the world though.”

 

Hammond nodded. “Korra, Mako, do you feel that your lightning abilities can disable any mechanical enemy you may come across?”

 

Mako scratched his head. “To be fair sir, we don’t know what we’re going to be up against. Maj. Carter said that combined we put out…”

 

“Five hundred Volts at up to fifty Amps.”

 

“Right, that.”

 

Korra put a hand up. “What about their being made of metal? I know you said we can’t metalbend due to how much more refined your metals are here, but do you think we’d have a chance there?”

 

Carter shook her head. “I doubt it Korra. If they have the ability to construct autonomous artificial intelligences then they’ve certainly mastered advanced metallurgy. Don’t worry, your lightning bolts should be more than enough to take out any potential threats.”

 

“Lightning bending,” Mako said.

 

“Question,” Bolin said, mouth full of donut. “Is it surprising that these things are working without people around?”

 

“Not really,” Carter said. “In fact they might even be controlled by humans or the local equivalents via radio control. They might even be the same as our MALPs.”

 

O’Neill looked away from the monitor. “Permission to meet the robots, sir?”

 

“Permission granted colonel.” Gen. Hammond stood, the rest of the room following out of respect. “You all move in forty-eight hours, you have until then to prepare.”

 

Two days later, Korra and Asami were in the base armory waiting for their pistols. Asami looked into the locked wire that held the weapons. She was used to things like bombs and electrical gauntlets and tanks by now. The “gun” was something else. It had revolutionized war in SG-1’s world in the distant past to become their dominant weapon. It didn’t have to be armies oppressing regions anymore. Asami had found that anyone could just buy a gun and use it, training optional. That technology had arrived in her home now, and even if Future Industries could grab all the information on how to manufacture them the knowledge would leak eventually. There was no way even a metal bender like Suyin could stop a bullet once it was flying towards them, no one could react that fast to such a small piece of metal at the speeds the bullets flew. Even Korra looked at the weapons without her usual confidence.

 

“They won’t bite,” the armorer said, sliding Asami a pistol. “Just remember what you were taught and you’ll be all set.”

 

Asami nodded. “Right, thanks.” Sliding a magazine into the pistol, Asami holstered the weapon as Korra did the same. Both women nodded to each other. It wasn’t the Spirit World, but it was going to be another adventure, and it was with each other. That was enough. One quick check by Maj. Carter later, and the teams were ready at the gate.

 

“So, a whole new world,” Bolin said. “Sounds kinda exciting in the whole ‘new-ways-to-die’ thing.”

 

“We’ll be fine Bolin,” Carter said. “We’ve been to dozens of worlds and we always come back in one piece.”

 

O’Neill had to throw in. “Not for lack of trying.” O’Neill grinned a little as he saw Bolin’s face go pale.

 

A quick journey through the gate later, Asami was suddenly freezing even with the uniforms from the SGC. Korra was already scoping the area along with O’Neill and Carter. Bolin had his arms wrapped around his chest as Mako stared up at the mountains. Asami had to join him, the peaks were massive. The mountains stretched into the clouds, and the air was just as clear as when Asami had gone to the air temples with the new Air Nation. Straight ahead, proudly in the middle of the mountainside, was the temple.

 

O’Neill waggled his hand. “Little overdone really, sump pumping it must be a chore. Think they’re home?”

 

After making sure bending still worked in this dimension, the six walked up to the doors of the temple, Asami noting everything as she got closer. The banners looked like cloth, but as she got closer she noticed they had a metallic tint to them. The statues were floating, and the plates underneath them were the clue that there was nothing too fantastical about them. It was just magnetic principles.

 

The gates to the monastery opened, and out floated a trio of robots. Asami was still in shock by the concept, machines able to govern their own functions based on pre-programmed parameters. She had already realized that the idea could revolutionize how Future Industries pursued manufacture of the Satomobile, but that wasn’t the prime concern as one of the robots floated up to O’Neill.

 

“Greetings fellow travelers,” the lead robot said. They all floated to the group, able to meet at eye level with O’Neill without even unfolding a limb. “I presume you are the ones whose drone was sent here?”

 

“That’s right,” O’Neill said. “Col. Jack O’Neill, nice to meet you Mr…”

 

“I am Tekhartha Maratho,” the robot said politely. “Have you come to learn about the Iris?”

 

O’Neill looked back to Carter. “Well kinda, see what happened to us is a little wacky.”

 

“We’re here to speak to someone in charge,” Carter said. “We need to establish a rapport, talk to someone who might be able to introduce us to others. We’d like to begin a relationship with the important figures here.”

 

“Your journey has been in vain then,” Maratho said, bowing his head. “Our order is one of peace and introspection, we have no need for politics or conflict here.”

 

“You’re religious?” Carter grinned. “Sir, this is incredible, it’s one thing to have autonomous AI devices but to have them be able to have any kind of spiritual beliefs is something no one’s ever thought of before.”

 

Maratho turned to Carter. “Why do you speak of me as if I am no present? Do you believe that we as omnics are incapable of attaining enlightenment?”

 

Carter was caught on the backfoot. “Oh, no, I mean you’re proof that they can. It’s just that we’ve never even considered it before now. This goes beyond simple advanced programming, this is outright sapience.”

 

“If you have not come to learn with us, we respectfully ask that you depart. We have no wish to see violence utilized here. If it is a worldly question you seek to answer, I may contact one who may help you.”

 

O’Neill shrugged. “Alright, but we aren’t paying for the charges.”

 

Maratho hovered for a moment. “Brother Zenyatta? Yes, it is good to speak with you as well. There are six individuals here, and I believe they would be aided in speaking with you. They wish to learn of the world. Yes, they are here at the temple. Very well. Thank you, brother. May you walk with the Iris.” Maratho looked back up at O’Neill. “Our brother and his pupil will arrive soon, you may wait here until they arrive.”

 

“That’s fine,” O’Neill said. “Got any food then?”

 

“At the sanctum we have no kitchens or facilities for meals,” Maratho said. “Would you instead like to discuss our ways? Perhaps you could learn from the teachings of Shambali.”

 

O’Neill waved the offer off. “No thanks, I’m doing just fine as-is. Carter, you want to send the MALP back?” Carter nodded, tapping the lacrima Levy had helped attach to all the MALPs. Now instead of just throwing them across dimensions they could at least bring them back and save a few million. MIT was getting tired of the requests for new ones.

 

Maratho looked up, as much as a robot without facial expression could. “Ah, you possess the abilities of translocation. I was not aware the United States had gained such technologies.”

 

“Yeah we’re just full of surprises,” O’Neill said, looking around. “So how long until Zenyadda gets here?”

 

“At his usual rate of movement roughly forty-five to fifty-two minutes,” Maratho answered. “Also, his proper designation in ‘Zen-yah-ta’, not ‘Zen-yah-da’.”

 

O’Neill looked at Maratho, then turned to Carter. “I don’t think he gets it.”

 

“Was that an attempt of humor?”

 

“What do you mean attempt?”

 

The wait dragged on, Korra practicing her waterbending in the frozen mountains. It was a nice change of pace from Republic City. What Asami was focused on was that the robots were watching them. Asami was half sure that the silence of the robots watching them was just a ruse, waiting for the right time toward steal all the tech they did have on them. Carter watched the path for any sign that the monk Zenyatta was coming.

 

The wind started to pick up, O’Neill burying his face in his coat to try and keep warm. “Next time we go anywhere, it’s a tropical island or none for me thanks.”

 

“I have movement,” Carter said, voice clear over the whipping snow and winds. “Two figures, one isn’t touching the ground. He must be one of the monks.”

 

“And the other one?”

 

Carter shook her head. “He’s just following sir, but from the look of him I think he might have been a kind of combat robot. He’s incredibly well-made, walks exactly like a human being would. We should ask if we can get his schematics to MIT.”

 

Not seeing anyone else, O’Neill led the way to the pair. As they closed Asami noticed that while the monks had worn prayer balls around their necks, the ones around this robot weren’t just floating around the robot’s neck, they were rotating. The other robot had green light emanating from parts of the chassis, with the hilt of a sword sticking out of a sheath. “ _Why wouldn’t you just attach the sword to the robot in the first place?_ ”

 

“Greetings,” the floating robot said. “I am Zenyatta, brother of the Shambali. What are your names?”

 

“Col. O’Neill, Maj. Carter, Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin.” O’Neill nodded to the other robot. “Who’s that?”

 

“My student Genji.” The green robot bowed to the team. “I must admit puzzlement at your presence here. I spoke with my brothers as I came, they did not mention any aircraft approaching. How did you pass through the village without drawing attention?”

 

“Well that’s why we need to speak with someone in charge, a leading scientist or political leader.” Carter motioned to Korra and her friends. “You see we’re a kind of confederation, we were hoping to find help in any group that you know who would have expertise in these areas.”

 

“I believe I may be able to help you with this,” Genji said. “Master, the recall I told you of.”

 

“Indeed my student,” Zenyatta said, Teal’c perking up at the word. “There is one who may be able to aid you in your journey. He may be able to explain to you the workings of Overwatch, they may be the group you seek. Genji, you no doubt can contact Prof. Winston?”

 

Carter smiled. “Thank you, this really helps us a lot. You know I have to admit, it’s amazing meeting an artificial intelligence that displays actual sapience. Back home we’ve only just barely cracked getting the software of certain systems to actually recognize repeating patterns. Hopefully we’ll be able to learn from you to develop more intelligent systems.”

 

Zenyatta tilted his head in confusion, but Genji stepped forward and grabbed the hilt of his blade. “Are you threatening my master?”

 

“Oh, oh God no, of course not,” Carter said, quickly shaking her head. “I mean he could obviously help us develop our own artificial intelligences to a point where they would match what we’ve seen so far here.” The answer seemed to satisfy the robotic warrior, who slowly pulled his hand back from the handle.

 

“While my student calls his allies, perhaps we may speak,” Zenyatta said, floating up to O’Neill. “You are the leader I presume. Tell me, what has brought you to the sanctum of the Shambali?”

 

“Well truth be told we just showed up,” O’Neill said. “We’d have preferred to show up in the US or maybe Europe, but so long as we aren’t in Russia we’re good.”

 

“Indeed, the Russian nation has proven itself cruel in their treatment of my fellow Omnics.” If there was a sign of emotion on the robot’s face, Asami would have guessed sadness. “Despite this, I have chosen a different path from my brothers. With my student I plan to travel the world with the newly reborn Overwatch. Perhaps in showing the people of the good of Omnics the scars of our war will fade at last.”

 

“I have contacted Ms. Oxton,” Genji said. “She has also decided to answer Winston’s call, she will arrive via transport in seven hours.”

 

O’Neill blinked. “Seven hours?”

 

“She is flying to us from the island of Gibraltar.”

 

O’Neill paused. “Seven hours huh? That’s pretty good time.”

 

As the morning turned into afternoon Bolin walked back and forth to the cliffside just to peer down into a small shrine and the village below. Korra sat in the lotus position to meditate, she had promised Tenzin to purposefully put more effort into being a spiritual as well as physical force. Asami fiddled with her gauntlet, leaning over to Carter. “Isn’t it weird that the one robot is built and acts differently from the other?”

 

Carter shook her head. “No, not really. If one was made for combat the other was probably made for more domestic roles. I’m sure once Ms. Oxton gets here we’ll get the answers we need.”

 

The wait dragged on until O’Neill perked up. Asami heard it too, the whine of engines in the distance. Jumping up she ran to Korra and gently shook her girlfriend. “Korra? Babe, you need to come back, the transport is coming.”

 

Korra blinked awake, smiling at seeing Asami in front of her. “Hey gorgeous.” Giving Asami a quick peck, Korra grinned as O’Neill purposefully looked away. “What’s wrong colonel, jealous that I get the pretty girl?”

 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s the problem.” Following O’Neill’s gaze, she saw the airship coming for them. It was a massive beast of an aircraft, Asami spotting two engines rotating back and forth as it flew closer.

 

“I don’t get it,” Mako said, raising his voice as the aircraft got closer. “If that’s an airship where do they hold the gas to make it float?”

 

“It doesn’t need any,” Carter said, smiling as the aircraft descended to hover beside the mountainside. “It must use a fusion engine sir, that’s the only way an aircraft of that size could maneuver without having to be larger than a C-130. It must be what allows it to act as a VTOL craft.”

 

The craft set into a hover next to the cliffside, a large bay door opening over the edge to reveal an incredibly thin woman wearing a bomber jacket and orange tights. Her hair was cut short, and across her chest was a device that Asami couldn’t pin down as armor for being too small to be useful as such. “Genji, good to see ya love!”

 

“Lena,” Genji said, bowing slightly. “It has been far too long. May I introduce my master, Zenyatta.”

 

“It’s an honor to meet a member of the Shambali,” she said, bowing to Zenyatta. “Mondatta was an inspiration to me.”

 

“To us all,” Zenyatta said with a bow of his own. “I miss him greatly.”

 

“And who are these ones,” Tracer said, looking over to SG-1. “They don’t look like American military to me.”

 

Bolin’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not sure if that was a compliment or not.”

 

“We aren’t the same American military you’re probably familiar with,” Carter said. “You see, we came here from an alternate dimension, we’re looking for help with an enemy we can’t defeat alone.”

 

Tracer blinked. “You’re putting me on.”

 

O’Neill shook his head. “I hope not, I don’t look good in leggings.”

 

“Tracer, perhaps Winston can explain this to us,” Genji said. “They did not come through the village, and the monks reported there was no aircraft for them to depart from.”

 

“No aircraft eh?” Tracer thought for a moment. “I heard the Americans had taken several key components behind the Slipstream. If your government stole what Winston made I won’t forgive you for it.”

 

“Hey, we’re not part of their government,” Mako said, pointing to O’Neill and Carter. “We’re just trying to help them for how they helped us, don’t go accusing them of something they didn’t do.”

 

“Perhaps if we board the transport, Winston can explain the situation more clearly,” Zenyatta said, floating between SG-1 and Tracer. “Come, we shall discuss the situation in more detail en route to Gibraltar.”

 

O’Neill motioned to the team to board the aircraft, Tracer inviting Genji to sit in the front with her. O’Neill sighed, prepping himself for a long ride in an empty transport. What he saw on entering the cargo hold was a basketball hoop, and holographic projection of the planet, and a small lounge area with bottles already on the table. “Okay, Carter, what the hell did we breathe in on that mountain?”

 

“Nice isn’t she?” Tracer laughed as she bounded up a full set of stairs to the front of the aircraft. “The comm suite’s here, you can call your bosses in Washington or Langley or wherever, tell them what’s going on.”

 

Carter was smiling as she approached the holographic table. “This is amazing, I mean the best we’ve managed to accomplish is just a few small displays. Rapid pulses of light from the table too, does the globe react to touch?”

 

“Course it does,” Tracer said, footsteps echoing into the bay. “Overwatch had the best gear from all around the world. Still does, if I say so myself.”

 

Korra tossed a basketball between her hands. “I don’t get it, is this a military airplane? You guys never showed us anything like this.”

 

“That’s because according to this it’s seventy-six years in the future,” Carter said, checking the date. “Factor in alternate developmental paths and we’re looking at a completely different set of technological developments than our own world could imagine.”

 

“Through many paths, one destination.” Zenyatta floated over. “The difference of our origins does not diminish worth in the Iris.”

 

Carter shook her head. “No, that isn’t putting us down, I mean we could easily replicate everything here with the proper schematics and formulas on how the engines work.”

 

Asami tapped at the floating globe, the projection spinning as she moved it. “We could bring this back to ours too, television is nothing compared to this.”

 

Tracer looked back to the bay as she tapped at the controls to resume flight. “Really Genji, who are they? They’re acting like all this is something they’ve never seen before.”

 

“I do not know Lena,” Genji said. “They speak of other worlds. We must make haste to Winston before our own questions overwhelm us.”

 

Tracer nodded and grabbed at the mic, toggling the intercom. “Alright everyone, take a seat and strap in. We’ll be at Gibraltar in seven hours.”

 

Everyone moved for the chairs on each side of the holo-table, O’Neill checking the safety bars for a click before strapping himself down. “You gonna be okay there buddy?”

 

Zenyatta nodded. “I will compensate my current parameters to counteract the inertia of the aircraft in flight. I appreciate your concern.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Well, it’s nice to talk to a robot with a face for a change.” Zenyatta didn’t react. “Well the ones we deal with usually look like big ugly skittery bugs, spray acid, just not very fun.” No one said anything. “You don’t own any yaks, do you?”

 

The ride didn’t get any less awkward as they flew over Afghanistan, Asami passing the time just by holding Korra’s hand. She noticed O’Neill purposefully avoiding looking at them, keeping his head down even though he fiddled with his gear in his seat. Asami had noticed a lot of the SGC airmen had a similar attitude, choosing to ignore looking at Korra and Asami together as they walked through the halls. She would have to ask Maj. Carter about what the reason was when they got back, she never noticed the SGC staff looking at any of the other teams the same way as when Asami was with Korra.

 

The aircraft shifted, O’Neill looking up at last. “Hey, captain, what’s with the sudden detour to Des Moines?”

 

“We just got word from Winston, there’s a problem in Iraq.” Tracer’s face appeared above the holo-table. “He says this is a new chance to show the world that Overwatch can still be a force for good.”

 

O’Neill looked over to Carter. “Are you actually part of a government op?”

 

Tracer smiled awkwardly. “Well, a few years ago we kinda had a bit of an issue and needed to take some time off.”

 

Carter nearly ripped her restraints off. “You’re saying we’re working with an illegal organization? What the hell is this, we wanted to talk with someone in a position of authority.”

 

“And you will.” The view shifted to Genji. “Winston is recognized worldwide as a leader in theoretical sciences. If anyone can understand the matters you speak of, it will be him.”

 

“So what, you’re expecting us to just sit around in this crate while you risk getting us all arrested?” O’Neill pointed a finger at Genji’s image. “You’d better not expect us to take this lying down.”

 

“Looks more like you’re taking it sitting down,” Tracer said with a laugh.

 

O’Neill started shaking the bar. “I will hurt you!”

 

Genji jumped in. “Perhaps it would help to show them what the situation is?”

 

Tracer nodded, and the image shifted again to show a sprawling city in the middle of a lake. A white beacon of green and white. Carter noted that the globe marked the location as in Iraq. “Wow. Things have really improved.”

 

“ _We are here over the city center of Oasis,_ ” a voice said. From the tone Asami recognized that it was probably a news broadcast. “ _We believe that the individuals in question are currently moving through the city center to-_ ” A blast erupted from a tall twin building with gold windows, and two men jumped out of it. “ _There, there they are, can we zoom in on them?_ ”

 

Asami shook her head at the sight of the men. One was busy laughing, his hair still smoking from the blast he’d probably just created. One leg and one arm were artificial on him, and he carried a weapon in his hands that fired balls that exploded after about five to seven seconds. He was small, scrawny compared to the man carrying him. That was a giant of a man, more fat than form. He carried a massive weapon, using a chain to carry them both to the ground. Both wore clothes that looked like the two had seen better times, and on landing the two were quickly surrounded by flying robots. The scrawny man laughed, and started launching explosives at them.

 

O’Neill’s eyes were focused. “Terrorists?”

 

“Criminals, just exceptionally mad ones.” Tracer brought up two mugshots. “The skinny one’s Jameson Fawkes, aka ‘Junkrat’. The other is Mako Rutledge, ‘Roadhog’. They’re both Australians, Junkers from the Outback.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Great, now can you tell us what those terms mean?”

 

“They are men without honor or home,” Genji said. “They take from whomever they please, and leave only destruction and pain behind them. They have already committed various crimes around the world, and now it seems their thirst for destruction is unabated.”

 

Mako looked around for an explanation from what Asami could only guess was existence itself. “Are you kidding me? This world has police doesn’t it? You’re seriously telling me that I should believe the world’s police departments couldn’t stop two men as dangerous as these two?”

 

“Look, Winston thinks this is a chance to prove Overwatch is still a force for good. Now Oasis is an autonomous region within Iraq, he’s already talking to the ministers there to give us permission to enter. Given that these two just destroyed half their police force, I don’t think they’ll oppose us.”

 

Mako didn’t bother hiding his shock. “Half their force? Those machines were half a police force for a city that size? I thought this world was supposed to be more advanced, now it sounds like it’s run by bigger idiots than the Nox Col. O’Neill told us about.”

 

“Fighting in this transport does nothing to help those endangered in Oasis,” Zenyatta said, reminding everyone he was still aboard as well. “Perhaps this is the chance we should all take to aid each other, and find mutual understanding of our ways.”

 

“He’s probably right colonel,” Korra said. “Even if this Overwatch group isn’t official, they’ve got a lot of incredible technology if this thing is any clue. I don’t think Sen. Kinsey cares where you get it either way.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Yeah, typical senator. Alright Tracer, can you at least get Winston on the line so we can talk to him?”

 

“No chance, he’s still talking with the ministers. He did say we’re clear though.” O’Neill could hear the joy in her voice. “Hang on, we’re going to light the afterburners.” A half-second later, and O’Neill felt the force of the aircraft going full-on through the skies. As well as seeing Zenyatta calmly floating above the floor.

 

The transport slowed roughly an hour later, O’Neill watching as the two Australians tore a manic swathe through the city. “Alright, Oasis awaits,” Tracer said, jumping down the stairs with glee. Throwing her arms up, Asami was caught off guard by the two metal bracers on her arms opening up to reveal to pistols that she grabbed out of the air. “We’ll talk with the locals to see where the two are, then we’ll track’em down and knock’em out.”

 

Asami flexed her gauntlet, small arcs jumping between the fingers. Korra cracked her knuckles, a small but determined grin matching her focused and narrowed eyes. SG-1 checked their weapons, and as the ramp lowered the team ran out and took positions around the transport. Tracer and Genji followed, Genji opening his hand to reveal three shuriken stars stored inside. Asami blinked at the sight.

 

“You’re Overwatch?” Asami turned to see a man in what she thought was this world’s idea of laboratory gear walking over. “I am Junior Minister Denal, Ministry of Security. We weren’t informed there would be this many of you.”

 

“Just doing what we can,” Tracer said. “Where’re the two off to now?”

 

“They’re moving for the university’s library,” Denal said. Asami noticed that as he spoke he became visibly agitated at the idea. “We’ve tried everything to stop them and nothing’s worked.”

 

O’Neill looked around for armed officers. “Have you tried shooting them?”

 

“Our security forces are all organized around less-than-lethal methods,” Denal said, shocked that O’Neill would suggest such means. “We’ve tried everything else to stop them, and they’ve destroyed nearly all of our drone security units.”

 

“Good thing the cavalry’s here then,” Tracer said. “Don’t worry, we’ll have them locked up faster than you can blink.” In full view of the team, Tracer vanished in a blue flash of light. As everyone tried to process what just happened Genji took off at a full-tilt, running up the side of a building as he unsheathed his sword.

 

“Hey, hey!” O’Neill tried to run after them. “You idiots didn’t tell us where to go!”

 

“Please follow me,” Zenyatta said, floating serenely on past O’Neill. “I shall lead you to the university.”

 

Everyone looked to Korra. “Hey, don’t look at me, being the avatar doesn’t mean I have a map inside my head for new parallel dimensions.”

 

“Follow the floating monk then,” Mako said.

 

The team ran behind Zenyatta, following the trail of blast marks and property damage that Asami had only seen during the Equalists’ attacks on Republic City. Cars were flaming wrecks, gardens mulched, and the occasional robot left as scrap in the wake of the two lunatics. After a few minutes the path of carnage led into a pair of boat docks. After a second of incredulity from O’Neill and Carter as to how they went from a city center to boat docks, the team kept following Zenyatta. They all emerged into a massive botanical complex. Asami had read in a few of the reference books from SG-1 about a “hanging garden”, and for a second she thought this must have been what it looked like.

 

The eruption of explosions broke her from the image, and looking to the center of the complex she saw explosives bouncing about.

 

“Alright Carter, take Asami and Mako to the rear if you can, I think there’s a door to the right.” O’Neill chambered a round. “Korra, Bolin, we’ll head to the center and try to wall them off. Remember, no one goes anywhere alone unless they absolutely have to, got it?” Everyone rogered, watching Zenyatta float ahead as if he didn’t care they were still there. “Okay, let’s move.”

 

Asami followed Carter to the right, blasts sounding from the center of the garden. Rushing forward, she thought she heard manic laughter too, but for the life of her Asami couldn’t figure out how anyone could be having fun right now.

 

“Doorway opens up just ahead,” Carter said. “Looks like there’s a plaza in the center. We’ll need to strike fast enough that these two won’t have time to react. Mako, electrocute the big one. Those explosives looked homemade, you don’t want to set them off with your lightning.”

 

O’Neill came over the radio. “ _Okay, we’re about to seal it up, standby._ ” As more explosions erupted, the ground shuddered. Earth crashing against itself rocked them as O’Neill radioed, “ _Now!_ ”

 

Carter led the way, P90 up and scanning for targets. Rounding the corner behind her, Asami saw the scrawny man laughing as he kept firing explosives while Genji jumped about the hedges and walkway above. “Slag off, we’re just trying to have some fun here!” The bigger one was swinging futilely at Tracer with a massive steel hook, the small woman jumping around him and blinking away from his weapon like she was invulnerable.

 

One of the explosives detonated next to Genji, knocking the robot down and throwing away the front faceplate. It took Asami all of two seconds to raise her pistol and line up her sights. The scrawny man grabbed a box from his belt, but as he slammed it under his weapon Asami was pulling the trigger. The man collapsed, as he fell several explosives landed around him. All of them beeping. Tracer heard it, and quickly appeared at Genji’s side and blinked to Asami as the explosives detonated.

 

“What the bloody hell were you thinking?” Tracer gently set Genji down behind a column. “You could’ve killed Genji by doing that.”

 

The three dimensional travelers were too busy staring at Genji to respond. Behind the visor and faceplate was the face of a man. A horribly scarred, barely living face. Carter finally broke the silence. “He’s human, God what happened to him?”

 

The other man stomped over to what was left of the body of his partner. His masked face stared down at the charred pieces, emotionless. Carter ripped her attention away from Genji, jumped out from behind cover with her weapon ready. “Put it down, surrender and we won’t hurt you.”

 

Bellowing, the man grabbed a funnel from his vest and slammed it into his weapon. Slamming a handful of scrap into it, he pulled out a crank and turned to face Carter when the major walked a burst straight up his chest. Asami flinched, it was obvious there wasn’t a contest. A round designed to go through alien armor versus a man who was just very fat. The killing blow was when the rounds tore through his gas mask. The man stumbled for a second, then his body realized that the brain wasn’t working anymore. The giant collapsed, and Carter grabbed her radio. “All clear colonel, they can lower the walls now.”

 

The earthen barriers returned to their proper place, though the immaculate walkways and garden sections would need some tending to. Tracer’s jaw dropped at the sight. “Blimey, how’d you do that?”

 

“How’d you manage to jump from one place to another without moving?” Mako got up from behind cover. “And what happened to him, what turned him into a robot?”

 

“The term is cyborg Mako,” Carter said, kneeling down to check on Genji. “Are you hurt? Do any of your components need servicing?”

 

“I will be alright,” Genji said, pulling himself up . “Where is my teacher?”

 

“He’s over there,” Mako said. Zenyatta was busy floating over the two bodies, apparently praying for the dead men. The sight of it unnerved Mako.

 

“Well they’re dead,” O’Neill said. “So can we see Winston now?”

 

“We must give my master time to pray for their souls,” Genji said, reattaching his faceplate and visor. “Your certainty was impressive. These two have torn a streak of mischief across the globe, and you have both ended it in less than five minutes.”

 

“Yeah, actually that’s pretty confusing,” O’Neill said. “Why’d you rush the lunatic with explosives with a sword?”

 

“You think a cyborg fears such weapons?” Genji stood up again, no sign of any problem with his systems. “I am able to fight such threats now, on equal levels.”

 

“Yeah, you did a great job there,” O’Neill said with a scoff. “So, should we expect anyone else to show up to take out a library book?”

 

“I’d say not,” Tracer said. “Junkrat and Roadhog never were good at playing with others. If anyone was working with them they’d probably be better off now that they’re dead.”

 

“The gardens!” Turning to the center of the gardens, Asami saw Denal standing aghast in a smoking and shattered garden. “What have you done, you’ve destroyed the gardens!”

 

O’Neill groaned. “Oh great, he’s one of those stuffy types. Lady, can we just leave now?”

 

Tracer grinned. “I’ll get the Orca.” With a flash Tracer disappeared, leaving Denal staring at the rest of the group in shock.

 

O’Neill grinned. “So, what do you think? I feel like a little remodeling every few years is the best way to keep the property values from falling too far.”

 

Denal tapped on a datapad wrapped around his arm. In seconds the group was surrounded by two dozen security drones, weapons raised.

 

Korra shook her head. “You guys really don’t understand what you’re getting yourselves into here, do you?”

 

“All I know is you did something that did nearly as much damage as those two lunatics. Where are they, anyway?” Denal followed O’Neill’s finger to the bodies and his hand flew to his mouth.

 

Bolin’s stance softened a little. “You know, for a head of security you don’t seem like you’re used to seeing this like this happen.”

 

Denal faltered, caught off-guard by the comment. O’Neill seized the chance. “Tell you what, why don’t you just send a bill to our people. They’ll haggle out with the insurance company, it’ll all be fixed before you know it.”

 

While O’Neill cracked wise Asami was left staring at the bodies of the two men. She’d pulled the trigger on one of them, killed him with the weapon in her hand. Now she feared the gun coming to her world more than ever. There was more fear though, and what was worse, Asami didn’t know of what.

 

“Asami?” Turning, Asami saw Korra a few paces behind her. “You okay babe?”

  
Asami put on a smile. “I’m fine,” she said, putting the gun back in its holster.

 

As Denal tried to find a salve to ease O’Neill’s burns, the transport came in over the water. Hearing the ramp lower, O’Neill grinned. “Well it’s been nice meeting you, but we’d better be going. Gotta talk to someone about some very important science things.” Carter chuckled as they all boarded the transport, and as Denal was left dumbstruck the transport ascended into the skies.

 

“Good news,” Tracer said as she guided the transport into the skies. “I’ve got Winston on the line, he wants to talk to you all.”

 

The team gathered around the table, O’Neill trying to look as dignified as possible. The hologram changed to show a gorilla in a lab, adjusting a pair of glasses. “Greetings, I am Prof. Winston. Tracer tells me you’ve got quite the story to tell.”

 

O’Neill didn’t miss the chance. “Hello you damn dirty ape.”

 

Winston sighed and facepalmed. “Yeah, I’ve never heard that one before.”

 

In the privacy of her quarters, Moira O’Deorian took out a small radio as she watched the footage from the security drones. “The game has changed,” she whispered. “A new player has joined the field.”


End file.
